


Show Stopper

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, all of seventeen are in here but some are not mentioned, idk how to tag, rocker!joshua au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: Jeonghan always said Joshua was a good boy who could never hurt a fly. Joshua proves just how bad he can be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to be making drabbles to help get rid of prompts that have been piling up in my phones' notes for days. Rocker!Joshua is something that I really like also I love classic rock songs so why not. I'm too lazy to proofread more than once so my apologies for mistakes.

“When is he performing? I’ve been here for an hour.” Jeonghan asked as he tried to grab the pamphlet from Seokmin.

 

“Calm down princess he’s about to perform.” Mingyu patted his head and quickly moved to cover his face as Jeonghan raised his hand to hit him.

 

“Now for the last performer; Hong Joshua.” The announcer called out and the curtains opened to reveal Joshua smiling out towards the audience.

 

He comes forward and starts to strum the strings on his acoustic guitar. Capturing the audience in the nice soft tune before he abruptly stops and whistles as Vernon comes out from the back to catch the guitar and throw him his electric. Joshua plugs it up to the amp that was rolled out behind him and he clears his throat; grinning down at the confused faces of the audience.

 

“What the fuck is he doing?” Jeonghan spoke as he stared up at Jisoo who was suppose to be putting on an acoustic guitar show.

 

Joshua starts to strum the guitar to the familiar tune of _Sweet Child O’ Mine_ by Guns and Roses.

 

“No fucking way.” Jeonghan says as he watches Jisoo shred the guitar with ease; putting on a little show before he comes back up to the mic.

 

“She’s got a smile it seems to me. Reminds me of childhood memories.” Joshua starts to sing and his voice is way different from his usual sweet honey voice. This one has an edge to it and it makes Jeonghan feel all sorts of ways. First of all since when was Joshua into classic rock and second why does he sound and look so goddamn attractive.

 

The performance is over and everyone's stunned. They all give him a standing ovation and Jisoo bows and heads backstage as Wonwoo, the talent show coordinator, gives him a thumbs up. He is changing out of his school uniform to head home in a leather jacket and some jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair; pushing it back to show his forehead. He grabbed his guitars and walked out to find Jeonghan standing there with all his other friends.

 

“How the fuck! Why the fuck! When the fuck!” Is all Jeonghan can say as he looks up and down at Joshua before he feels his body heat up.

 

“I told you I can be just as bad as I can be good, _babe._ ” Joshua smirks and wraps his arm around Jeonghan who is just too whipped for bad boy Jisoo to say anything else.

 

“Thanks for coming to the show guys. I really appreciate it and thanks for making sure Jeonghan came. Now if you excuse me I got to take him to my place for a private performance.” Joshua waves off as he drags Jeonghan with him out the school.

 

“Oh quit the act already Josh! It’s disgusting.” Vernon gags and he and the rest of their friends laugh it off.

  
“Okay, but how did he learn to shred the guitar like that?” Mingyu says as he finally gets out of his daze to join in the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks ass I'm sorry. Also I wrote this and I'm lowkey upset with myself that I didn't write Joshua in Kiss makeup. Anyways if you want to cry about svt with me my twt is @duyeou


End file.
